Dia Masih Seperti Dulu
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Dia masih seperti dulu.. Belum berubah sama sekali.. Aku senang malihatnya.. ! MatsuXgin Fic! Repp yaaagh!


**Holaaa… Ini fic bleach pertama saiia.. Tiba" inti cerita disini ngeloyor lewat di otak sa****iia.. Saiia lagi bikin fanfic bleach lainnya.. Tapi jadinya masih lama.. C'paya bisa ngeramein ntuk smentara aja… kubuat fanfic ini..!! Enjoy it!! Oh.. Bahasanya baku nih!! Agak serius soalnya…  
****Dia Masih Seperti Dulu..**

_Dia.. Dia.. Masih seperti dulu.. __Tidaklah berubah sedikitpun.. Kejadian itu yang membuat kita berpisah.. Kini…?? Kita kembali berteman seperti dulu.. Dia masih seperti dulu.._

Hari itu Matsumoto Rangiku tersenyum puas dihadapan Gin Ichimaru.. Setelah 12 tahun berpisah, mereka bertemu lagi.. Bersama lagi.. Sudah 12 tahun sejak kepergian Gin Ichimaru, baru kali ini Matsumoto bisa tersenyum tulus.. Hidupnya sepi setelah ditinggal oleh makhluk yang selalu menebarkan senyumannya setiap saat…

_Banyak kejadian yang sering kita alami.. Aku senang mengingatnya…_

Matsumoto membalikkan ingatannya ke 10 tahun lalu.. dimana ia masih berada di masa kepolosannya…

" _**Gin!! Main kejar-kejaran yuk!! " ucap**__**ku riang..**_

" _**Aku kejar yaa!! " balas Gin sambil mengejar ku dibawah matahari sore.. Gelak tawa dan senyuman selalu ada dibibirku dikala ada Gin.. **_

_**BRUK!!  
Mukaku **__**bersemu merah begitu mengetahui ia berada diatas tubuh Gin..**_

" _**Ah.. Maaf.." ucapku kecil sambil mencoba berdiri..**_

" _**Nggak papa kok.." ucap Gin.. Pipinya bersemu merah.. **_

' _**Kenapa pipiku..??' pikirku bingung.. **_

" _**Matsumoto.. Kadang aku.." ucap Gin malu-malu.. Aku mendengarkan ucapan sahabattku dengan serius..**_

" _**Apa ..??" tanya ku penasaran..**_

" _**Aku.." ucap Gin pelan.. Senyumnya yang selalu berada dibibirnya masih terlihat jelas dihadapanku.. Tidak berubah sedikitpun..**_

" _**Katakanlah.." ujar ku memaksa.. **_

" _**Aku bingung.. " ucapnya..**_

" _**Kenapa..??" tanyaku polos..**_

" _**Aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan.." ucap Gin didepanku.. **_

" _**Aku juga.." ujar ku pelan.. Perlahan-lahan aku menatap Gin.. Aku sedikit malu untuk menatapnya.. **_

" _**Aku sering merasakan perasaan ini dikala aku bersamamu.." ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dirumput..**_

" _**Maksudmu..??' tanya Gin..**_

" _**Aku juga bingung.. Aku cuma bisa bertanya kepada diriku sendiri.." jawabku sambil memandang matahari sore..**_

' _**Apa perasaan kita sama..??' tanya Gin dalam hati..**_

" _**Aku mengerti maksudmu.." ucap Gin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah ku.. **_

" _**Terkadang aku merasa aneh didepanmu.." lanjut Gin..**_

" _**Tidak cuma kamu.. Aku juga.." ucap ku pelan..**_

" _**Aku bingung maksud perasaan itu.." **_

" _**Aku sekarang tau.." ujar Gin kecil..**_

" _**Itu adalah perasaan kasih sayang yang berbentuk rasa suka.." jelas Gin.. Pipinya bersemu merah.. **_

" _**Kalau begitu.." ucapku.. Ucapannya diputus oleh kecupan bibir Gin yang mendarat dipipiiku.. Muka kubersemu merah..**_

" _**Jangan ucapkan.. Aku sudah tau.." ujar Gin sambil tersenyum beda dari biasanya.. Senyumnya kali ini berbeda dengan senyuman biasanya.. Tulus dari dalam hati.. Terlihat kepuasan dibibirnya… Kubalas kecupannya.. Muka kita bersemu merah.. Aku merasa puas hari itu.. Senang.. Puas.. Lega.. Akhirnya aku bisa tau apa yang aku rasakan diumur 7 tahun.. Tapi kejadian itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya.. Keesokannya dia tidaklah lagi datang ke bukit itu.. Rumahnya kosong.. Aku tidak tau ia pergi kemana.. Aku cuma tau dia meninggalkanku ke suatu tempat.. Kehidupanku berubah drastis setelah dia meninggalkanku.. Gelak tawaku selama ini hanya pura-pura.. Aku tidak bisa merasakan hal tulus.. Aku bisa lega sekarang.. Dia kembali ke sisiku..**_

Malam itu.. Mereka sedang berada dibukit dimana dulu mereka bermain, tertawa, bersenang-senang..

" Matsumoto.." panggil Gin pelan..

" Apakah perasaanmu masih sama seperti dulu..??" tanyanya kepadaku.. Mukaku bersemu merah.. Bingung dengan apa yang harus kujawab.. Aku memandangi bintang-bintang yang bertebaran dilangit untuk menghilangkan semu merah dimukaku…

" Mungkin.." ucapku pelan.. Aku jujur dengan perasaanku.. Jantungku berdengup kencang.. Seolah-olah darahku mengalir lebih cepat.. Dadaku sedikit terasa sakit.. Aku ragu.. Apakah ia masih mencintaiku..?? Rambutku kini berbeda… Mungkin perbedaan itu bisa membuat perasaan Gin berubah..

" Bolehkah aku mengecupmu lagi..?? Mungkin lebih tepatnya mencium" tanyanya.. Aku bingung dengan jawaban yang harus kulontarkan… Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakannya.. Namun itu terasa berat.. Suaraku seolah-olah habis.. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun..

" Mungkin bukan dipipi lagi.."

Gin menarikku keatas tubuhnya.. Posisinya sama seperti waktu itu.. Aku berada tepat diatas tubuhnya.. Jantungku berdegup kencang.. Detak jantung Gin terdengar samar ditelingaku.. Darahku mengalir lebih cepat.. Dadaku sedikit terasa sakit.. Aku ragu akan apa yang sedang aku lakukan.. Aku terpikir oleh ucapan 'mungkin bukan dipipi lagi'.. Aku tau dimana ciuman itu akan mendarat… Aku marasa ragu.. Aku teringat oleh kecupannya yang pertama kali.. Itu sungguh berbeda dengan ciuman yang sekarang..Namun, itu masa laluku.. Aku masih kecil.. Kini..?? Aku sudah berumur 19 tahun.. Aku heran, mengapa Gin bisa seacuh itu dengan hal yang ia lakukan.. Aku memberanikan diriku.. Itu adalah hal biasa dipandangan teman-temanku.. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal itu..

Gin mendekatkan bibirnya kebibirku.. Darahku mengalir lebih cepat dari biasanya.. Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.. Bahkan aku mendengar detak jantung Gin samar-samar.. Kuharap ini pertama kalinya Gin melakukan ini… Aku merasa senang kalau ini memang pertama kalinya ia mencium seseorang..Perlahan-lahan detak jantung Gin mulai tidak terdengar.. Ia tampak lebih santai dengan apa yang ia lakukan.. Aku ragu-ragu akan apa yang akan dilakukan Gin..

Jarak bibir kita hanya 1 cm.. Aku merasa ragu Gin akan melakukan hal ini.. Namun, aku sadar.. Dia mencintaiku.. Dia menyayangiku.. Gin pasti serius dengan apa yang ia lakukan..

Sekarang bibir kita sudah bersentuhan.. Aku merasakan kepuasan.. Dia melepaskan ciumannya.. Membiarkan aku untuk bernafas..

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau mencium seseorang..??" tanyaku.. Jantungku mulai derdegup dengan normal.. Ia mengganguk.. Aku merasa lega..

" Aishiteru.." ucapnya.. Pipiku bersemu merah..

" Aishiteru.." kubalas ucapannya.. Kubalas ciumannya .. Jantungku kini bisa tenang.. Seolah-olah ciuman itu adalah hal biasa..

" Jangan pergi lagi.." ucapku diantara ciumanku… Gin cuma mengganguk kecil.. Keadaan masih sama seperti dulu..

Malam itu, aku merasa lega, senang, puas bercampur menjadi satu.. hari terbaikku.. Rasanya berbeda dengan biasanya.. Berbeda dengan perasaanku ketika pertama kali mengakui perasaanku dihadapan Gin.. Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi..Akan berada disampingku.. Aku kini merasa lega.. Tidak lagi ada kekosongan untuk hatiku.. Ada kebahagiaan, kesenangan, kepuasan semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.. Aku ingin berada disebelah Gin.. Untuk selamanya… dan menyayanginya setiap saat.. Sama sepertinya..

THE END!!

Review yaa!! Smoga bisa meramaikan daerah sepi ini.. Tapi enaknya kalo sepi.. Nggak ada yang nge-flame.. Nggak kayak dulu pas aku maen di naruto.. Fic pertamaku diflame.. Smoga disini nggak yaa!!


End file.
